


Corginized

by exolliarmus, Ryunick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunick/pseuds/Ryunick
Summary: As a Magizoologist and an animal lover in general, Chanyeol cannot stand letting the little corgi sleep on the streets once again. But what he found out wasn't something he could expect, either.





	Corginized

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Corginized  
> Pairing: ChanBaek  
> Summary: As a Magizoologist and an animal lover in general, Chanyeol cannot stand letting the little corgi sleep on the streets once again. But what he found out wasn't something he could expect, either.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 3.418 words  
> Author's Note: I'm not really good at writing sex scenes but this prompt sounded fun and I wanted to give it a go. Thank you to he prompter and who everyone who reads this~ Ps. not beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes TT

            That corgi was there again, Chanyeol thought.  
   
            For almost three weeks now, he had been accompanied to and from work by a Welsh Corgi that seemed to have developed a liking for him. The animal stopped right in front on the Leaky Cauldron every single day, as if it knew it couldn’t accompany him through it, and waited outside patiently so walk home with him.  
   
            The first week, Chanyeol just thought someone had bought a dog and that he was just overly friendly towards strangers. The second week, seeing that it became dirtier and dirtier, even though everyone gave him food and water, no one seemed to he fully responsible of it. So the third week, when he arrived home on Monday escorted by the Corgi, he sighed and turned on his doorstep. He just couldn’t bear it any longer.  
   
            ‘Wanna come inside, little friend?’ he asked, looking at the dog that was standing by the garden fence.  
   
            As if it could understand him, he barked happily and ran up to him, standing up on his hind legs and putting his soft paws on the human’s knees. Chanyeol smiled and kneeled down, running his fingers through the dirty yet soft fur, looking at the dog’s eyes which looked almost human.  
   
            ‘How about a bath and some dinner?’  
   
            The small corgi spinned around him and barked happily again, as if urging him to open the door and go inside. Smiling to himself, the man did so and let the dog in before himself. He left his suitcase at the entrance and somehow guided the dog to the bathroom, where he conjured a small tub with the Accio spell. If the dog found this weird, it didn’t show, for it jumped inside the tub as soon as it touched the floor.  
   
            ‘Can’t you wait until I get the water and soap?’ laughed the tall man, pouring warm water from his wand to the tub while reaching for soap.  
   
            The dog behaved extremely well, it didn’t fight nor tried to bite his hand as Chanyeol thought I might occur. It even stayed in the water while the wizard himself took a shower, its eyes uncomfortably fixed on him during the whole process.  
   
            Dinner was also quite pleasant. Chanyeol kept pride on his cooking skills, and even though the corgi wouldn’t be able to voice his thoughts, the eagerness with which it ate the smoked chicken breasts and potatoes that he cooked was complimentary enough for him. It also felt good to feed the dog, since it seemed like he hadn’t been eating properly, or maybe that was just the wizard and his deep passion for animals.  
   
            He worked at the Eeyloops Owl Emporium. The old owner had grown too tired and old for the job, and has passed the business to him. As a newly-graduated Magizoologist, he accepted the job and made some changes to the store. He cleaned it, and put the animals in better compartments instead of cages. They were able now to move freely, he had installed a small examination room at the back of the store, where he also kept most of the medicines he usually needed to give to his clients.  
   
            He even hired one of his Magizoologist colleagues to work with him. Kim Jongin was even more in love with animals than him, if it was possible, and as he lived on the flat above the store, he was the one who took care of minor incidents or emergencies that could come up during the night. They had shared their love for animals and creatures, magical or not, since school, and he was confident enough to call him one of his best friends.  
   
            So it was kind of unavoidable that, after all that time, Chanyeol took the dog in. He just couldn’t stand watching it being alone, hungry and dirty any more. Its fur looked so shiny and healthy now as he sat next to him on the sofa, its head resting comfortably against the wizard’s thigh while petting his head. He was reading a new article about the correct handling of baby owls and their training to be able to take care of wizard post when he yawned and discovered with surprise that it was well past midnight.  
   
            He had the next day off, but in any case he didn’t want to go to bed late. He sprang up and stretched before turning to the dog, still sitting on the couch.  
   
            ‘Let’s go to bed, buddy.’  
   
            The corgi trotted behind him and jumped on his bed, running around in circles making Chanyeol laugh. He finally grabbed the dog and lifted it up to his face.  
   
            ‘ Stop running around, it’s bed time,’ he smiled, and giggled when the dog licked his nose. ‘Come here with me.’  
   
            He put the dog next to him in bed, but it scurried under the sheets and just let its face out, as if it were human. The tall man just smiled and petted its head before flicking his wand to turn off the lights.  
   
            ‘Good night,’ he murmured before dozing off.  
   
   
            Chanyeol was not having a pleasant dream. He was facing a tall and hairy creature, one he had never seen before, with shining orange fur and many legs that twisted and turned like tentacles. He was trying to defend himself with his wand, but suddenly discovered that it was a fake wand from Zonko and that it had turned to a bland swordfish that was less than useless.  
   
            The tentacles then turned into hairy arms and legs that wrapped him in a hug so tight that he couldn’t escape. It was becoming hard to breathe, the creature was asphyxiating him and he felt death becoming closer and closer.  
   
            He opened his eyes in a rush while screaming, sitting up on his bed. He felt around for his wand and turned on the lights again. The dim light comforted him somehow, but something moved next to him with a moan and he then remembered. The corgi.  
   
            ‘Sorry to have wake you up, little boy,’ he said with a hoarse voice, turning to the dog.  
   
            But there was no dog.  
   
            Frozen on the spot, Chanyeol saw white, soft skin disappearing inside the bed before a figure sat up, sheets finally falling down as they revealed a very beautiful and very naked Byun Baekhyun.  
   
            ‘Hello, Chanyeol,’ he smirked, his tousled hair and sexy voice arousing him more than it should. ‘Bad dream?’  
   
            This bad dream had just started, Chanyeol thought.  
   
\---  
   
            It had to be a dream. It  _had to._  
   
But no, it wasn’t, and Chanyeol could prove it when Baekhyun leaned to rest his head on his shoulder, smiling devilishly and with tease dancing on his eyes.  
   
            ‘I’ve greatly missed you, Chanyeollie,’ he said in a soft, sultry voice. ‘Did you miss me too?’  
   
            Chanyeol swallowed hard and tried to back out, but his back collided with the wall as he reached the end of his escape route. Baekhyun smiled, licking his lips, and crawled up to him, inhaling on his neck as if he was trying to get high on Chanyeol’s scent.  
   
            Byun Baekhyun had been his classmate in school. To be completely fair, he had also been one of the most popular guys since that Potter fellow left. Extremely skilled in magic, natural talent on a broom, good looks and charisma; all of that was the perfect recipe for a winner. Quite on the contrary, Chanyeol was the quiet type, the one that observes in the back, happy with little attention and few friends. He was happier outside the castle, near the woods, trying to find out bowtruckles or asking the Care of Magical Creatures teacher if he could help in any way to take care of the animals.  
   
            So it really came as a surprise when Baekhyun asked him out in the middle of Transfiguration to go together to Hogsmeade on their fifth year. The teacher had expelled him from class, but Baekhyun waited outside the classroom to hear his answer. He would have had to be blind, or definitely not gay, to reject a date with Byun Baekhyun, so he accepted. But when he was waiting for him outside the castle because Baekhyun had had to go back again to fetch a scarf, he heard some girls giggling maliciously at him and sending him dirty looks.  
   
            ‘You know you’re just a game, right?’ had said one of the girls. ‘Baekhyun just wants to have fun with the lower class, he’ll throw you away when he’s tired of you.’  
   
            Those words could be seen as a weak attempt to hurt him from someone clearly jealous of his luck. But Chanyeol was often lonely and his feelings were fragile, and those words affected him much more than they should have done. So yes, he went out with Baekhyun, but rejected his romantic advantages on him despite his own feelings, fearing that if Baekhyun was going to kick him out of his life in a few weeks time, he’d rather not have him at all. He’d be happy thinking that he once went out with him.  
   
            That was his safe, bulletproof plan. But real life doesn’t mind plans.  
   
            Baekhyun accepted elegantly the fact that Chanyeol didn’t want to start a romantic relationship right there and then, back at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, but that didn’t mean he stopped trying. During the two following years, Baekhyun didn’t stop asking him randomly to accompany him here and there, or sitting next to him in class or at the library, or just being around him.  
   
            And secretly, Chanyeol was just waiting for the time that the popular guy would grow tired of him and search of a new and pretty face to entertain himself. That moment didn’t come in two years of highschool, nor on the followings years when he studied Magizoology and Baekhyun mastered the skills to become an auror. He still received owls regularly from him, asking him to meet him in Diagon Alley to take a stroll around the area, and he even visited the shop when Chanyeol inherited it.  
   
            It was just some months ago that his last letter answering Baekhyun’s was left unanswered. The auror never let more than two or three weeks pass without sending him his reply, but this time, five months had passed without any news. Smiling bitterly at himself, Chanyeol realized that the moment when Baekhyun just gave up had come. And it hurt him, it hurt him a lot, because even despite of all those years of being constantly asked out, he hadn’t feel harassed by the shorter, in fact, Baekhyun had been almost a perfect gentleman, making him slowly believe that he really wasn’t a game the shorter was playing.  
   
            But he was proven wrong.  
   
            Or he thought he was, that is, until a naked Baekhyun tore his pyjamas’ T-shirt apart, making him gasp and, finally, react.  
   
            ‘Baekhyun, what are you doing here?’ he hissed, trying to cover his now exposed torso. ‘I thought you didn’t want to talk to me again.’  
            ‘Oh, that,’ he shrugged. ‘I went to a mission for the Ministry, I went to the Middle East. Very beautiful creatures are found there,’ he slipped, as if testing his reaction. ‘I couldn’t say anything since it was a secret mission, and actually, I was quite close to dying.’  
            ‘You were?’ and Chanyeol let his worries slid in his voice tone, thing that Baekhyun noticed with a smile.  
            ‘Yes,’ he admitted. ‘And that also made me think.’  
   
            With a quick movement, the shorter flipped Chanyeol on top of the bed again, grabbing his hands to prevent him from covering himself and sitting on top of his fabric-covered thighs.  
   
            ‘I’ve been wandering around you for years now, Chanyeol,’ he said in a low, confident tone. ‘You’ve been politely rejecting me but I can see how much you crave me in your eyes,’ Chanyeol gasped and he smiled. ‘Aurors can see much more than that, don’t be surprised.’  
            ‘Baekhyun,’ the taller pledged, but he shushed him.  
            ‘I just want to know, Chanyeol,’ he whispered. ‘I want to know if you love me like I love you. If you don’t, I’ll just go away forever.’  
   
            Pain.  
   
            Chanyeol felt an incredible amount of pain in his chest just with the very thought of Baekhyun leaving him forever. It was worse, way worse than when he stopped receiving letters, because deep inside, he still hoped that he would receive one anytime. But Baekhyun’s words were definite and he never joked with serious matters. He was positive about disappearing from his life if Chanyeol wanted it to be so.  
   
            ‘No,’ he murmured, and disappointment fell down on Baekhyun’s face, making alarms ring loudly in his head. ‘I mean, no, I don’t want you to leave!’  
            Baekhyun eyed him, leaning over him, leveling their faces and breathing so close that Chanyeol could feel his breath on his lips. ‘Why?’  
            ‘Because I…,’ Chanyeol licked his lips, nervously, ‘I… Iov-’  
   
            He never got to finish his sentence, for the shorter’s lips crashed on top of his own, making him moan and stir under the weight of the shorter. Baekhyun’s lips were demanding, avidly drinking the soft noises Chanyeol let out as he, slowly but steadily, let himself drown in the pleasure of Baekhyun’s lips against his.  
   
            The auror broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes, desire sparkling in them as he scanned the taller’s torso. Almost languidly, he leaned over again, this time his lips landing next to the right nipple. The pink tongue played drowsily with the small button as Chanyeol’s breathing became less and less even and his pyjamas became more and more annoying.  
   
            Baekhyun started to go up, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his nipple to his neck, where he traced the side with his tongue before placing his lips against the fair skin and sucking to create a pretty red mark on his neck. Chanyeol moaned and felt something pushing his thigh softly, discovering he dared to look that it was Baekhyun’s shaft getting hard as his own was.  
   
             
            ‘Feeling naughty already, Chanyeol?’ the shorter chuckled in his ear, softly biting the earlobe and making Chanyeol gasp.  
             
            He wasn’t able to answer, nor the auror was really expecting one. Baekhyun kissed him again, and this time, the magizoologist lifted his hands and circled the other’s waist, caressing the naked and soft skin of his back. The shorter smiled on the kiss, finally receiving the kind of response he was looking for.  
   
            Tentatively, the taller’s hands travelled down until they met the other’s globes, massaging and feeling them, touching avidly what had been forbidden to touch until then. His hands trailed down even further and met Baekhyun’s entrance and perineum, making him moan  _finally_ , and leaving a sly smile in Chanyeol’s face, one that Baekhyun erased with another heated kiss.  
   
            Slowly but steadily, the taller’s extra clothes started to fall, leaving them both naked on his bed, skin caressing skin as they explored each other’s bodies. Their members were hard and red, aching to be tendered to, and they have started to moan every time the sensitive erections so much as brushed hot skin.  
   
            Baekhyun took the magizoologist’s hand in his, lifting it until it reached his mouth and began licking two fingers sensually. His eyes locked with the taller’s as he circled them with his tongue, trailed the sides with his lips, until he took them both in his hot mouth. Chanyeol knew it was just fingers and not his dick what was inside the auror’s mouth, but it felt so erotic that it could as well have been it. The shorter sucked, licked and soaked his fingers, and when he released them, the taller knew way too well what to do without the other helping him.  
   
            His fingers circled the rim delicately, letting its juices and the saliva covering his fingers to wet it before he slid one finger in. Baekhyun moaned in pleasure, his hand going to the rear to push the second finger in as well. Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Chanyeol pressed the second one in, a shattered gasp escaping the auror’s mouth, but he didn’t let him do anything more, as he grabbed Baekhyun’s nape and pulled, their lips crashing together again, and the taller forcing his tongue inside the wet cavern.  
   
            His fingers worked, first inside and outside, and then scissoring him, expanding the entrance for the pleasure that had to come, even more so when the third finger was added and the shorter started to move his hips to meet his pace, finger-fucking himself.. Baekhyun had started at some point to masturbate their shafts together, so now the room was filled with their moans, the sound of Chanyeol’s fingers going in and out and with the heat from their bodies.  
   
            Chanyeol felt something scurrying down his tummy and realised that precome had started to leak from both of their heads. He removed his fingers with an obscene snap, suckled softly under the auror’s clavicle, creating a pretty red mark before switching positions. Baekhyun panted when his back collided with the comfortable mattress, but smirked as he circled the taller’s hips with his legs.  
   
            ‘Want to feel some control, Chanyeollie?’  
   
            The magizoologist returned the smirk before thrusting inside him in one go, letting his hard dick enter until the base and provoking a scream and nails digging in his back from Baekhyun. Pleasure took over him, the auror’s walls were still tight despite all the stretching, and it was unbelievably hot and good to be inside him. He pumped the shorter’s length, restraining himself from moving just then, and waiting for him to get accustomed to the intrusion. They kissed languidly as Chanyeol’s thumb played with his head and the precome.  
   
            ‘Move,’ ordered Baekhyun, whispering against his lips.  
   
            Chanyeol obliged, starting a slow motion in and out, steadily, letting his dick going almost all the way out before going in again. When the shorter started moving his hips against his thrusts, he sped up, pinning his knees on the bed and locking his lips together before slamming into him. He drank Baekhyun’s moans with his kissed while moaning himself, pounding aimlessly but forcefully inside him.  
   
            One of his thrusts found the sweet spot inside Baekhyun, so he moved slightly and aimed there with every single one of his rams inside him. The room smelled of sex, the squelching sound of skin against skin, both covered in sweat, stuffed the room. Their hips danced against each other’s, drowsed and high with the scent of their union, becoming one.  
   
            Chanyeol circled Baekhyun’s leaky shaft and masturbated him, making the shorter crazy with ecstasy, locking their eyes as his mouth hung open, just moaning and grunting unceasingly.  
   
            ‘Chanyeol,’ gasped the shorter, warningly, ‘Chanyeol…’  
   
            Baekhyun cried his name, spurting ribbons of white and closing his walls around Chanyeol’s dick. The pleasure was too high and he just kissed Baekhyun before letting his seed out inside him, the smaller whimpering and quivering as he felt the white liquid covering his walls.  
   
            They stayed like that for a while, still connected and kissing softly, as if they couldn’t kiss again if they parted ways. It was Baekhyun who turned them over again, disconnecting their bodies and thus, letting the cum slid down his thighs. He looked proud of this, though, and Chanyeol frowned, sitting up in bed, when the auror happily jumped outside of the bed and headed for the door.  
   
            ‘Did you just use me to have sex?’ he sounded hurt, but he couldn’t avoid it. Baekhyun stopped right on his tracks and turned to him.  
            ‘What made you think that?’ his voice was soft, and sort of balming. Chanyeol swallowed.  
            ‘You’re leaving.’  
   
            Baekhyun smiled and walked up to him, caressing the taller’s cheek with his thumb and kissing him sweetly.  
   
            ‘I’m going to the bathroom, Chanyeol,’ he murmured, still smiling. ‘As much as I like you coming inside of me, I’d like to, at least, clean myself with a damp towel.’  
   
            Chanyeol blushed hard, his mistake embarrassing him, but Baekhyun just laughed and kissed him again, hugging him.  
   
            ‘I’m not leaving you, Chanyeol, not now that you have let me in,’ he chuckled.  
            ‘I’m not letting you leave,’ the taller said decisively. ‘Just for you to know.’  
             
            Baekhyun smiled brightly, making his heart thump rapidly inside his chest.  
   
            ‘And I’m glad you won’t.’  
   
\---THE END---


End file.
